


The dream exchange

by carmillascreams



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, carmilla surf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillascreams/pseuds/carmillascreams
Summary: Laura goes on exchange in Australia and doesn't know how to feel about it. Until she walks in on an unexpected someone.





	1. That beach

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla surf au.  
> I had this idea for a long time but when I got an anon on tumblr asking me what i wanted as a fanfic I thought why not write it out. Camilla as a surf chick is coming your way.

As she walked down these unknown hallways and unknown classrooms she could feel the heavy weight of loneliness drop in on her. She looked besides her to the girl giving her a tour “Why did I think it was a good idea to leave my family and study somewhere I know no one?” the girl walking besides her looked at her weirdly “Well Laura I don’t think I’m the right person you need to ask that to. I think you need to ask that to yourself.” As she was guided to her new dorm room she could only think of reasons why this exchange was a bad idea and felt herself getting more drawn to the bed. “Okay so this is your dorm room and the beach is just outside this dorm so if you want you can go. Maybe that will give you an idea of why it was a good choice to come here.” Laura looked up to the girl and gave her a little smile “Maybe that will help clear my thoughts yeah, thank you”

  
Laura has always dreamed of Australia and the beaches and how it would feel to live there. But now that she’s actually here she doesn’t know what to do. So she escapes to the beach. With a towel in hand she sees the shore coming closer. Oh yes this is why she came here. The sound of the waves brushing the shore and the smell of the sea, it’s everything she dreamed it would be.

  
When she was little and went to the beach with her dad she always collected shells. So that is what she’s doing now. She wants to feel a bit closer to her dad and this helps. As she walks down the beach she focuses on nothing but the ground and the shells on it. Gosh there are so many beautiful once. And then she suddenly hits her head on something soft “look out you dumb ass”

  
Laura looks straight up when she hears that beautiful deep voice saying those words. And what she sees makes her jaw drop. A beautiful girl with dark brown hair and a gorgeous body… she’s in her bikini with what looks like a surf suit on her knees. “Do you like the view cupcake?” did she just call you cupcake? Yes she did. “Uh-I-I’m sorry I didn’t see you standing there.. With your suit on your knees” Laura turned red and looked away she didn’t mean to say that last part. “Oh yes my suit I forgot about that. Sorry cutie I’m going to put it on now. No bikini view for you” and this makes Laura turn even redder “Uhm yeah no problem it wasn’t like I was looking or something” this beautiful girl smirked and winked at her while she was pulling her suit further up her body “Sure you weren’t. I’m Carmilla by the way I think I haven’t seen you around here before” “Uh no that may be right this is my first day here I’m-I’m an exchange student” her eyes get drawn to the stunning sight in front of her this girl almost has the whole suit on and Laura can’t do anything but blush. “I think you forgot your name cupcake” “My name yes yes of course I’m Laura” “Okay nice to meet you Laura, that’s better than calling you dumb ass” She winked again. “Yeah sorry again for bumping in on you” “I don’t mind if it’s such a gorgeous girl bumping in on me darling. What were you doing anyway” Laura and Carmilla both look at Laura’s hand “I was collecting shells. Just something stupid I used to do with my dad.” Carmilla smiles “That’s not stupid cutie but I see you’ve broken some.” Carmilla turns her back on Laura, which makes her a bit sad “yeah I did. Bumping in on you was not my smartest idea.”

  
Carmilla turns around to face Laura again “Or maybe it was” She winks and takes the shells out of the other girl’s hands. “Come I’ll make it up to you I’ll show you how to surf.” “Wait, what? Surf no no I can’t surf” Carmilla laughs and that made Laura realise that It’s the best sound she’s heard all day even better than the sound of the waves brushing against the shore. “That’s why I’ll teach you sweetie” carmilla says. “But Carm I don’t have a bikini on” “Oh we’re using nicknames already cupcake?” Laura blushes “You’ve been doing that since the first sentence”. “That’s fair cupcake. Okay but you have underwear on right?” Laura giggles “Well yeah of course I'm wearing underwear it’s not like I’m naked underneath my clothes” “You sure?” Carmilla winks and Laura gives her a punch in the shoulder. “Sorry cutie, okay but take that dress off so I can teach you how to surf in your underwear” Laura hesitates but decides that she trusts the girl and that she might be a bit curious about surfing after all. So she takes off the dress.


	2. Surf lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surfing seems fun after all. Especially when Carmilla is the surf teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla as a surf chick is coming your way.

Laura can feel the eyes of the other girl on her while she’s taking off the dress. It gives her butterflies. “Stop staring you’re making me blush” Carmilla looks at her with big eyes “You look cute when you blush and I need to say you look cute in underwear as well”. Laura turns her back to the other girl and folds her arms “I do not… shut up I’m turning red as a tomato” “A tomato? That’s one I’ve never heard. But hey to make you less uncomfortable you’ve seen me in my bikini as well” Laura turns around so she’s facing the other girl again “I have” Laura bites her lip “Okay are you going to teach me how to surf or are we going to keep this awkwardness going?” “Whatever you wish cupcake” Carmilla smiles. “Let’s surf then cause if we’re going to keep this ‘whatever it is’ up I’m going to burst out in flames!” “You have some great expressions. But okay I’m going to get you a surfboard”.

  
And before Laura knows it Carmilla is running over the beach towards some kind of hut. Gosh even her run looks good. Keep it together Hollis she’s a complete stranger. Omg she’s a stranger where you got out of your dress for. As Laura is sitting down in shame Carmilla is walking up to her. She touches her shoulder lightly “Are you thinking about life or have you given up hope on surfing?” Laura looks up at her and looks in those beautiful eyes which make her blush “Both I guess” “Well I can help you with one. Here take the board we’re going in the water.” Laura takes the board from the other girl and waits till Carmilla walks beside her. Carmilla takes her hand “Don’t worry nothing bad will happen, I hope” she winks. They walk hand in hand in to the water and as the cold hits Laura she automatically lets go Carmilla’s hand. “Just dive in head first then it will be less cold” carmilla says before she does exactly that. So Laura follows and gets overwhelmed by the cold, which also feels kind of nice. She loves the sea. As she comes up Carmilla is starring at her “I forgot I have a suit and you don’t. I think it isn’t fair” “Maybe it’s not but keep it on I kind of like that look on you” “Oh you do cupcake?” Laura blushes “Maybe I do. It makes you look all professional” Carmilla laughs and winks “Oh yeah that’s it”.

  
Carmilla gets a hold of Laura’s waist which Laura feels immediately “What are you doing?” She asks with a shocked face. “Nothing weird cutie. I’m just going to help you get on the board” Laura feels a little bit disappointed but also reassured. “Okay yeah good I don’t know how to get on this thing anyway” “I thought so” Carmilla helped her get on the board and as she was almost on it Laura slipped away. Carmilla grabbed her on the first place she could find and pushed her on the board. “Sorry for that. I didn’t mean to grab you there, on your butt, I just wanted to help you on the board” Laura looked at the other girl with a little smile “Look who’s blushing now. I know Carm.”

  
Carmilla gets on her own board and sits up very confidently. She lays down on the board and Laura mirrors her. “Okay so I see you got the first position right cupcake the only thing you need to do now is paddling forward with your arms.” Carmilla showes her how to do it and Laura does the same. It went pretty well until a little wave crashed in. Laura gets a hold of Carmilla’s leg. “Don’t worry it’s just a wave nothing major. Just try to keep your balance you’ll be alright.” Laura smiled at her “I’ll try but don’t get away from me” “I wouldn’t even if I dared.” They both laugh.

  
They see the first big wave coming their way. “Okay sweetie you see that wave?” “Yeah, am I? Are we going to take that?” Carmilla looks at her “Yes we are and you can do it keep your balance and try to stand I’m close to you so if something goes wrong I’ll be there okay?” Laura looks confused “Okay but how do I stand?” “Just try it okay. I always say you learn the best by just doing it! Here it comes!” Laura looks around and thinks, fuck it I’m just going to try it, and as the wave is coming her way she’s preparing herself. The wave hits her and she almost loses her balance but figures out how to stand and as she stands she hears carmilla shouting “I’m behind you! Damn girl you got some talent” This makes Laura blush and loose balance and she falls in to the water.

  
The wave hits her while she’s trying to keep her head above the surface but she’s loosing control. Her head gets pulled under water. And then she feels two hands keeping a hold on her arms and her head gets above the surface again. “So cupcake that went well! You’ve got a natural talent.” Laura looks stunned at Carmilla “But I fell and almost drowned! How is that good?” Carmilla laughs, “That’s something that is a part of surfing darling. But I’ve never seen someone standing on their board with the first try” Laura gets a hold of her board and feels Carmilla’s hands letting go of her arms “Thank you for pulling me up. You know it was kind of fun! And I’m the first one you saw standing on a board with their first try so I’m happy” Carmilla helps Laura on her board “I’m glad you’re happy”. They give surfing a few other shots and Laura gets better every time. Until Carmilla needs to pull Laura up again and they decide that it’s time to get out of the water.

  
They walk up the beach “So do you want to do this some other time cupcake?” Laura looks at her and smiles “I’d love to! I want to beat you some time” Carmilla laughs and takes Laura’s hand in hers and shakes it “Bet you can’t” “Oh we’ll see Carm we’ll see” “Challenge accepted tomorrow at eleven I’ll meet you here and you get a chance to beat me” Laura’s heart beats in her chest “Tomorrow okay yeah tomorrow”.

  
That night all Laura can think about is that it wasn’t such a bad choice to come here after all. And Carmilla, oh Carmilla is on her mind for a very long time. She might even appear in her dreams.


	3. The contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Laura going to beat Carmilla with the surf contest?  
> It's at least an interesting contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla as a surf chick is coming your way.

Laura wakes up very happy in the morning. She’s going to see Carmilla again. This time she will be wearing a bikini. Her underwear is still drying outside and she gets reminded of the crazy meeting from yesterday. What a great coincidence.

  
As she sits down for breakfast she pulls her favorite book out of her bag. What a lovely day it is to read a book in the sun and to enjoy the smell of the ocean. She gets drawn in to the world she loves most and forgets the time. When she looks at her watch it’s already 11.15. Shit she made Carmilla wait for her. She runs to the beach with her bag open while she tries to get the book inside the bag. And then she bumps in to someone. “We should stop meeting like this cupcake” Laura looks up “Carm!” She gives the other girl a big hug. “Someone is happy to see me” “Sorry I thought you wouldn’t be here I’m so late sorry I was reading a book and then I – she gets interrupted by a hug “Well I’m glad you still came I wasn’t sure you’d come. But hey I would’ve waited much longer for you” Laura giggles and gives the other girl a hug back. “Hey guess what? I’m wearing a bikini” Carmilla looks at her with theatrical big eyes “Wow who would’ve thought you would wear a bikini” Laura gives Carmilla a poke in the shoulders “Hey don’t make me look crazy” “You’re anything but cupcake. Oh and guess what I got you a surf suit so you can look all professional with me” Carmilla hands Laura the suit and Laura starts smiling “Yay I always wanted to wear one. Thanks Carm” She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek which makes both of them blush.

  
They put on their suits and run in to the water. “Hey I must say such a suit looks great on you” “Thanks now we’re a professional couple. I mean uhm never mind” Carmilla starts laughing really loudly “Let’s start this contest right now” “Okay what are we betting on?” They both lock eyes and look at each other a few seconds too long and smirk after which they paddle away towards the waves.

  
“Are we going to take that one cupcake?” Carmilla points at a big wave “Okay and what is the contest?” “Who stands longer of course we can take as many waves until someone falls and the one that falls loses.” Laura looks at her with big eyes “Oh I’m so going to win this smooth face” Carmilla smiles at her “Smooth face, nice one Hollis”

  
And when the first wave comes crashing in, the contest starts. They’re both doing pretty well but Laura loses her balance quite a few times but never falls. And then they take the same wave at the same time. “Carm don’t cheat stay in your line” “Yes m’am” they’re both very competitive and look at each other at the same time. They smirk and then they both fall. Carmilla comes to the surface first and starts looking for Laura. But she’s nowhere to be found. Then she spots her board and swims towards it and dives along the board line. She grabs Laura by her upper arms and helps her up. “Damn Laura don’t ever frighten me like that again!” Laura coughs “HA you were worried about me” Carmilla pokes her in the stomach “Maybe I was cupcake maybe I was” They both swim back to the beach and lay down in the sand.

  
“Hey so I beat you right?” Carmilla looks to the girl besides her “Why would you think that?” they’re both laying besides each other and locking eyes “Maybe because I started surfing only yesterday and you’ve done it for a longer time” Laura is making hand gestures and gets interrupted by lips that lock with hers. Carmilla kisses her very gently and Laura is stunned by the sudden move. As they both pull away Laura smiles “Why did I deserve that?” Carmilla smiles back “Just because” And then they move back in at the same time and lock lips again. The moves are very gentle and sweet. By every kiss they get to know each others mouth a bit better and the kissing becomes more heated. Carmilla slips her tongue in to Laura’s mouth and Laura moans. As they let go of one another they smile at each other and Laura lies down on top of Carmilla’s chest. And they enjoy the sound of the waves and each other’s company while they’re exhausted and happy after a great surf contest.


	4. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes seem oh so boring when the only thing Laura can think about is so exciting, Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla as a surf chick is coming your way.

They promise to see each other soon after they’re done with cuddling and Laura needs to prepare for her first day of school tomorrow. They give each other one last kiss which gives both of them butterflies and Laura leaves to her dorm room.

  
When Laura enters her room she jumps on her bed and starts screaming in her pillow. Did that just really happen? Wow she kissed the most amazing girl she has ever seen. Laura can’t get her mind off the soft kisses she got from Carmilla and her amazing body and stomach and of course those dreamy eyes. How can someone be so hot?

  
While Laura is getting all her stuff for school her mind wanders off to the amazing past two days. Who could’ve thought that this would happen? To her!? That night Laura drifts off in a peaceful sleep.

  
When Laura wakes up she needs to rush to class. She forgot that her first class starts 15 minutes earlier. As she enters the classroom everyone is staring at her “Glad you could find some time to join this class Laura. Please take a seat” Laura gets a bit red “Yes sir I will”. She sits besides an intelligent looking girl with a great tattoo on her wrist “Hey I’m Laura. I like your tattoo” the other girl smiles at her “Hey Laura I’m Emma! And thanks it’s my first tattoo” “that’s cool I want a tattoo as well” “Then we’ll get one together someday!” Laura laughs and focuses on the lecture. After the lecture is done Laura joins Emma for lunch. Lauren informs her on every interesting fact of the school and the students and popular kids. Suddenly Emma points at a table “You see that girl over there? She is known to be one of the most rebellious students here and everyone and I literally mean everyone has a crush on her.” Laura’s eyes look for the girl and as they spot her, her eyes widen “Wait you mean Carmilla?” Emma gasps, “You know her?” “I might yeah” “You might? She talks to no one how can you know her?” “Coincidence I think”. Both of the girl’s eyes are focused on Carmilla. Carmilla feels that someone is watching her and turns around. As soon as she spots Laura she winks and walks over to the two girls. “Hey cupcake, wanna meet up after school?” Laura blushes and Carmilla touches her shoulder lightly “Of course I want to” “I’ll meet you at your dorm room” and before Laura could answer Carmilla walks away. Laura starts shouting “Wait you don’t even know my dorm room!” Lauren looks at her with a shocked face “Okay give me all the deets how do you know the hottest girl on this whole campus” Laura blushes and just says “Surfing” And then she drifts off in thoughts.

  
The rest of that day passes really quickly. Laura has a few classes some about behavioral psychology which are normally very interesting but not as interesting as thinking about Carmilla. Laura wonders what could happen later today and how Carmilla would look. Emma notices that Laura is lost in thoughts and tries to keep her focused but without any success.

  
After the school day is finished Laura walks with a big smile towards her dorm. As she turns the corner she sees Carmilla standing against her door “Hey cutie, missed me?” Laura can’t do anything but walk to her. And as she stands face to face with her Laura grabs Carmilla’s head and pushes their lips together. This sudden move makes a moan slip out of Carmilla’s lips. As Laura enters Carmilla’s mouth with her tongue Carmilla grabs Laura by her waist and pulls her up so Laura’s legs are around Carmilla’s waist. “Someone is happy to see me” “Oh shut up Carm” Carmilla laughs as she gives the other girl a quick kiss “As much as I’m enjoying this, do you think we can maybe do this somewhere else than the hallway” Laura couldn’t move faster and opens her dorm room. Her legs are still around Carmilla’s waist and Carmilla stumbles in the room. They both fall on the bed and start laughing, “You know Emma called you the hottest girl of the whole campus” “Cupcake you know I am” Carmilla winks “But who is Emma?” Laura sticks out her tongue “Stupid sexy surf chick” Carmilla smirks and kisses the other girl. The kissing is heated and messy but feels oh so good. They’re getting to know each other’s mouths and body’s better. As Carmilla enters Laura’s mouth Laura starts grabbing Carmilla’s butt “I thought that was my move cutie” Laura bites the other girl’s lips “Not anymore” this gives Carmilla butterflies all over and before she knows it she’s on top of the other girl. Laura’s hands are moving upwards and are getting rid of the clothes. She feels every inch of Carmilla’s back and feels all the muscles tensing when she touches them. Laura makes a sudden move and gets on top of Carmilla. Carmilla looks stunned but gets back to kissing her and as she is moving towards her neck Laura starts moaning. Then the doorknob suddenly moves “Laura hey I was wondering – Oh” Carmilla and Laura both look up. “Oh shit” Laura looks at Carm and then at the door “Emma what are you doing here?” Carmilla smirks “Oh so this is Emma.”


	5. awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward situation leads to an even weirder party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wrote this chapter. It's a bit shorter but i hope you like it :)

Laura is still sitting on top of Carmilla while she is beginning to realize how it looks. She rolls over so she’s lying besides Carmilla. “Oh,oh sorry I should have knocked” “Yeah you should have sweetie we were… quite busy” Laura gives Carmilla a soft punch in the shoulder “Carm don’t!” Carmilla smirks “Sorry cupcake”. “What did you want to tell me?” Emma still has a shocked face “Uhm oh yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight but I see that you’re busy soo – Carmilla interrupts her “We’ll be there” Emma stumbles backwards “Okay yeah cool see you guys at the beach at 9 then” and she closes the door.

Laura looks at Carmilla and looks back at her own state. “Did that just happen? Like she saw… us” Carmilla smirks “Yeah that happened cutie” “Okay but wow we’re going to a party tonight then?” “Of course we are, I want to show you off. And maybe I want to see you a bit drunk as well” this makes Laura blush “Oh come here you” she pulls Carmilla in for a kiss. Carmilla answers greedily and bites Laura’s lip softly. “Okay we better get ready for that party”

While Laura is searching for the right clothes Carmilla is just sitting on the bed enjoying the view. Laura asks a few times if Carmilla likes the outfit but that doesn’t help her. Carmilla likes every outfit as long as Laura is wearing it.

“So cupcake are you ready to go?” Carmilla sticks out her hand and Laura grabs it and intertwines their fingers “I guess I am” “Let’s go to your first university party then”. They walk off campus while holding hands and see the beach coming closer. There is a big bonfire with loads of people around it having a good time.

Emma runs up to them “Hey guys glad you came!” she grabs Laura’s hand and pulls her with her towards the bonfire. Carmilla lets go of Laura’s hand and watches as they both walk off. She decides to get some drinks and to look for Laura after that.

“Hey hey where are you taking me?” Laura looks behind her and doesn’t see Carmilla. “Towards the fun of course! Oh and you must tell me about Carmilla just give me all the deets” Laura pulls her hand loose and blushes “Can we talk about something else please? Where is Carmilla anyway?” “I don’t know probably being her mysterious self” This pisses Laura off “Please don’t act like you know her” Emma looks at her with big eyes “Okay you need a drink” and before she knows it she gets pulled towards the drinking area.

Laura drinks some drinks, talks to a few people and keeps looking for Carmilla but can’t find her. She decides to just have fun and sits on a rock close to the water. A few people follow her and join her on the rocks. They’re talking about the most random stuff and Laura gets a bit drunk. She decides to go wander and look for shells, so she stands up and walks off.

As she’s walking across the beach looking for shells she suddenly feels hands on her back “Did you miss me cupcake?” Laura turns around and looks in the beautiful hazel eyes of Carmilla “You ass I was looking for you everywhere” “Oh you did miss me” Carmilla winks “No pff how did you get that idea just don’t ever do that again” Carmilla comes closer “Do what cupcake?” Laura looks away “Scare me” “Oh did I scare you?” “Maybe”. Carmilla grabs Laura’s chin softly and pulls their lips together. Laura answers greedily and grabs Carmilla by the waist “I’m still mad at you” Carmilla gives little kisses on her jawline and moves towards her ear. She bites her earlobe softly and whispers “I think I know how to make it up to you”. Laura moans “Pfff try me” Carmilla answers with a kiss on her neck and starts sucking which causes a hickey. She pushes Laura on the ground and they start kissing passionately. “I will certainly try m’am”


	6. The beach moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla needs to makes it up to Laura for leaving that night.  
> And that is what she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not so PG13. I hope you like it ;)

As Carmilla is lying on top of Laura she starts grinding her hips in to Laura’s hips, which causes a moan to escape from her lips. “See I told you that I knew how to make it up to you” Laura bites Carmilla’s earlobe and whispers “Try harder”. Carmilla answers greedily while her hands are beginning to discover every inch of the other girl’s body. “Is it okay if I take this shirt off” Laura answers by helping her get rid of it. When the shirt is fully off Carmilla takes a second to admire the beautiful sight and touches Laura’s tummy gently “You’re so beautiful” Laura giggles “Oh stop being a sap, you’re making me blush”. As their lips connect again the touching is softer and they’re starting to move in the same phase.

The touching becomes more heated and Laura grabs Carmilla by the waist and with one smooth motion lays on top of her. Carmilla looks shocked “I thought I needed to make it up to you and not the other way around” “That’s true but I think it’s fair if I take your shirt off because otherwise I’m the only one without it” Carmilla laughs and lets Laura pull her shirt off. Laura’s hands start to wander and touch every inch of Carmilla’s body. “God you’re gorgeous Carm” Carmilla moans as Laura is touching her breast “ _Mmm_ cupcake don’t distract me” she switched from sides so Laura is on the bottom and starts kissing down her neck to her breasts. Carmilla is very confident in her moves and touches and gets rid of Laura’s bra very fast. As Laura’s breasts appeared Carmilla starts kissing them which causes Laura to moan her name. This makes Carmilla more eager and she starts to kiss down her belly towards her pants. As she unbuttons the pants she looks up “Can I?” The only thing Laura can do is nodd. Her head is too dizzy from all the little eager kisses from the other girl.

As Carmilla takes off the pants she starts to kiss the inner thighs from the other girl and she feels Laura tensing “You okay over there?” Laura moans “More than okay” Carmilla smiles into the other girl’s thighs and start to leave little hickeys. As she comes to Laura’s panties she looks up one last time and they lock eyes and both smile. She leaves soft kisses on the panties. And after that she takes them off. She starts licking softly and hears Laura moaning her name, which causes butterflies in her stomach. As she enters Laura with two fingers Laura gasps. Carmilla wants to see the expression of the girl and starts to move upwards while her fingers keep moving. Carmilla starts to grind into Laura with her fingers inside of her and feels Laura’s hands grabbing her back. The expression of this girl is unbelievably stunning. As she’s speeding up the phase she feels Laura tensing around her fingers and with a gasp “Oh fuck Carmilla” She comes.

Carmilla gives Laura a kiss on the lips and lies beside her. “That… was… amazing” Laura turns her head towards Carmilla and blushes. They lay there for a few minutes in pure silence and with their legs tangled up.

“Uhm Carm quick question what time is it?” Carmilla looks on her watch “Shit it’s 12.45” Laura lies her head defeated on Carmilla’s shoulder “Now we can’t enter the campus… what are we going to do?” Carmilla suddenly stands up and looks down on the other girl. “I know something stay here” She says while she runs off. Laura can’t do anything but stare at her, she’s running over the beach without a shirt on and gosh she is so beautiful.

Laura is enjoying the sound of the ocean when suddenly she sees Carmilla appear with 2 big surfboards. “Hey we’re not going to surf are we?” Laura says while Carmilla is coming closer “No of course not silly” She lays down the surfboards and has 2 blankets as well. “See I made us a surf bed” Laura smiles and kisses Carmilla softly “You’re such a sap Carm, a genius sap” Carmilla laughs “Shhh cutie don’t tell my secret to anyone”

As they both lay down on the surfboards with blankets covering them, they lock fingers and look at each other with so much love. “You truly are romantic. This is not something I expected” Carmilla answers with a kiss and pulls Laura closer to her. They’re both so happy and can’t do anything but enjoy each other’s company. And they both fall in a deep sleep.


	7. Dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a magical night they share a magical morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haai :)  
> So the seventh chapter has arrived!   
> This one is really fluffy I hope you like it!

“Cupcake, cupcake wake up” Laura opens her eyes and sees Carmilla starring at her “Look! The sunrise” She points at the sky while she brushes Laura’s hair out of her face. Laura sits up and is stunned by the amazing view before her “Wow. You know, I’ve never seen a sunrise” Laura turns her head and beautiful hazel eyes greet hers “You’ve never?” She shakes her head. “I always like seeing the sunrise” Carmilla says with a faint smile “It reminds me that a new day with new opportunities has arrived” Laura kisses Carmilla softly on her cheek and Carmilla takes her in her arms. And they sit like that for a few minutes, enjoying the view while Carmilla leaves little drawings on Laura’s skin with her fingers.

They get interrupted by a couple of boys wandering around the beach “Look at those dykes”. As the boys walk towards them Carmilla stands up “Oh fuck dude that’s Carmilla. We better go” Carmilla smirks “Yes you better douchebags!” and the boys run away. Laura touches Carmilla’s arm softly “Why is it that a lot of people are afraid of you?” Carmilla looks at her with an unreadable expression “Because I’m terrifying cutie” Laura pulls Carmilla’s arm down which makes her fall on top of her. “You’re anything but. At least to me” She brushes the hair out of Carmilla’s face and their eyes meet “Good I’m glad” and they kiss softly as their mouths touch. Laura is aware of every movement in the other girl’s body and touches her back softly. “Shouldn’t we go to class?” Laura says while she gives another quick kiss “Mmm why are you interrupting such a nice moment? But you’re right. First we need to clean ourselves” Carmilla smirks “And how are we supposed to do that” Laura follows the eyes of Carmilla. They’re looking at the surfboards “You’re lying on the solution” Carmilla smirks.

They both get a surfboard and run towards the water hand in hand. As their belly’s touch the water Laura gasps “Okay this is cold” and before she knows it she gets pushed in the water. “That’s the easiest way! I’m sorry cutie” Laura looks up and sees Carmilla peddling towards the waves and follows. “I’m so gonna get you back babe!” Laura shouts. Carmilla lifts an eyebrow “Babe?” Laura stumbles on her words and blushes “Uh-yeah-uhm I’m sorry?”. Carmilla peddles towards her and touches her leg “I don’t mind being your babe, babe” she whispers in her ear and gives Laura a quick kiss before she takes the next wave. Laura blushes and can’t believe what happened. She takes the next wave and as she comes closer to Carmilla she jumps on her surfboard and gives her a big hug. Carmilla catches her in her arms and brushes her fingers lightly against her back “Hey, I don’t wanna ruin the moment but we need to get to class”. Laura lets go and smiles “Yeah lets go”.

As they walk up the beach Carmilla touches Laura’s butt lightly and squeezes. “Hey!” Laura turns around “Behave miss Karnstein” Carmilla laughs and grabs her by the waist “Yes m’am”.

They both get dressed and bring back the boards. As they put the boards in the hut Carmilla grabs Laura by the waist and pushes her against the wall. They lock eyes and Carmilla bites her lip softly. Laura can’t take that lip bite and locks their mouths. As they kiss passionately Carmilla starts grinding against Laura. Laura grabs her back and pushes her closer. But then she pushes her away “As much as I want to...” she turns red and Carmilla bites her lip again “do this. We need to get to class” “Why do you always have to be so wise Hollis?” Laura laughs and punches Carmilla softly in her shoulder.

As they walk towards school Laura grabs Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla has a little smile and when Laura sees that smile she smiles as well. When they enter the school a lot of people are starring at them. But they don’t care. They’re together. Carmilla drops Laura off at her classroom and gives her a quick kiss “Can I see you later cupcake?” Laura grabs her face “You don’t have to ask that silly. Of course!” They kiss one last time and they separate.

Laura walks in to the classroom and as she looks at her classmates a few are stunned and some are giving her a thumbs up. She sits besides Emma “Okay what happened last night? What is it between you two?” Laura laughs and to be honest doesn’t have an answer on that. The only thing she knows is that it was the best night of her life and that something really good has happened to her. And maybe that she really likes this girl, maybe a bit too much.


	8. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said anything about a fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but i kinda love it.   
> Hope you do too!

While Laura is walking towards the cafeteria her eyes are searching every table for Carmilla. But she can’t find her. So she decides to get food with Emma. While she’s standing in line with a cheese croissant and some cookies in her hand, she gets distracted. Her mind wanders to the last few days and she can feel Carmilla’s hands on her body again. This girl will make her loose her mind.

And suddenly she bumps in to someone and as she looks up she is faced with a big guy who looks pissed. “Look what you did little girl you got food all over me” He pushes her against a wall and Laura starts kicking with her legs. “I-I’m sorry.. please it was an accident” He pushes her a bit harder “Sure it was little girl but I think you need to lick this food off my shirt” And suddenly the hands let go of her and the big guy falls to the ground and so does Laura.

“Don’t touch my girl! Douchebag” When Laura looks up she gets greeted with a smirk from Carmilla. Carmilla looks at her for a bit to see if she is okay and returns to punching the big guy. Suddenly two other boys run towards her and start kicking her. All Laura could do is scream and run towards Carmilla. When their hands meet Carmilla gives the two guys a punch and pulls Laura towards her for a hug. “You okay cupcake?” “Yes I am but let’s get out of here” and that’s when Laura pulls Carmilla away from those guys and that place. She pulls her towards her dorm room and closes the door behind them.

“Gosh look at you you’re all beat up” Laura touches Carmilla’s cheek where a big bruise is forming softly. “Well they shouldn’t touch you” Laura kisses her cheek softly “Thanks Carm” she gives Carmilla a little smirk. “What are you smiling at cutie?” “You called me your girl” Laura winks and that’s when Carmilla pulls her down “OH shit that hurts more than I thought” Laura looks worried at the girl in front of her “Are you okay?” “I am because I got my girl here” Laura pulls her down to kiss her and feels Carmilla tensing. “Okay you’re going to lie down and I’m going to look at those bruises! Look what they’ve done to your beautiful face” Carmilla brushes her hand across Laura’s arm “It was all worth it. You’re safe” and suddenly Carmilla stands up with a lot of rage. “Those douchebags what were they thinking touching you and making such weird comments” The only thing Laura can do is hugging Carmilla from behind to calm her down. And that is what she does.


	9. Romantic moments are sometimes needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is more romantic than being together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so chapter 9 has arrived!  
> Sorry for the late update but i hope you guys like it :)

Carmilla turns around and faces the other girl. “I’m better now” Laura gives her a soft kiss on the lips “Good grumpy surf chick”. This makes Carmilla laugh and they just stand there laughing while they hold each other. “Okay cupcake lets go do something fun” Laura raises her eyebrow “You got something in mind?” “I always do cutie” Carmilla winks and before Laura knows it she gets pulled out of her dorm room and they’re walking hand in hand off campus.

As they walk towards a car Carmilla opens the door for Laura “After you m’lady” Laura blushes and steps in the car. As Carmilla joins her Laura looks at het questionably “I didn’t know you had a car?” Carmilla looks at her with her beautiful hazel eyes “You don’t know a lot about me. I might be a murderer” and Carmilla winks subtly and focuses on the road again “Yeah because that is reassuring. Thanks Carm”, “Anytime cupcake”.

The ride is silent and peaceful. Carmilla holds Laura’s thigh while driving and brushes her thumb against Laura’s skin while Laura holds on to her arm and enjoys the view and the presence of this beautiful lovely girl. As they get closer to a peaceful looking mountain the car slows down. “Are you taking me to your favorite spot or something” Carmilla squeezes her thigh “I met you at my favorite spot babe, now I’m taking you to my second favorite” Laura blushes and smiles “Oh”

Carmilla opens the car door and helps Laura out. She holds on to her hip and guides her up the mountain. The trees and the view are magnificent and Laura can’t do anything but admire it and Carmilla can’t do anything but admire Laura and her expressions. As they reach the top Carmilla lets go of Laura’s hip and looks with wonder at her face. “Wow! Carm! It’s beautiful” “I’m glad you like it” she brushes her finger against the girls arm “I always go to this place to find peace and just give my mind some rest. Otherwise I’ll get lost in the course of the day. And if you see things from this high point of view you realize how little you are and how many things you still have to discover.” Laura turns to face Carmilla “You’re such a sap. I love it” she brushes her thumb against the other girl’s cheek and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Carmilla pulls her in and keeps her arms around her waist. Laura takes a hold of her neck and the kissing gets more intense. Carmilla’s hand wanders up Laura’s back while the other takes a hold of her butt. They grind up against one another. And as they take a breath they both open their eyes at the same time and look at each other. After that the kissing becomes more soft and loving. As they let go Carmilla holds out her hand “Would you give me the pleasure of a dance with you?” Laura chuckles and grabs her hand. They waltz and Laura rests her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. And they breathe in the air of nature and the vibe of them together.

The ride back is a joyful one. The song Closer plays on the radio and they both sing along as hard as possible. They laugh and sing and dance.

When they return on campus some cops greet them. “Uhm Carm what’s going on? Should I be worried” Carmilla gets a hold of her hand and locks their fingers together “Nothing to be worried about cupcake probably some surveillance”.

“Carmilla Karnstein! You’re under arrest for the murder of the headmaster” the cops get a hold of Carmilla’s arms “But I didn’t do anything! I was away the whole day!” “Well then explain how the headmaster is lying in the surf hut with your surfboard in his throat and your prints are the only one on them! And don’t forget anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” Laura is in total panic mode “No she couldn’t have done anything she was with me the whole day!” “Then I’m going to take you in too miss” Carmilla starts to walk towards her but she gets pulled back by the cop holding her “Laura! Laura! Laura!”

And before they can wrap their mind around it they’re both sitting separately in the back of a police car and they don’t know how that happened.


	10. The arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrest? But they didn't do anything right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you had to wait long on the chapter before this one I thought why not give you this now!  
> Hope you guys like it :)

They both arrive at the station around the same time and as they get dragged out of the car with their hands behind their back they lock eyes. Laura is almost crying “Carm! What’s going on? I don’t understand” Carmilla looks at her with only compassion “I don’t know cupcake I don’t know. But we’ll get through this. We know better!” Laura starts to cry “Carm I’m scared”. When Carmilla sees this she starts pulling and trying to get out of the cops grip “Hey! Don’t you see she’s crying at least let me hug her! She’s scared” her expression is pissed and the cop just looks at her and pulls her in to the station. Under her breath Carmilla softly says “Assholes”.

As they both get seated at separate hearing rooms they both think of one another and how the hell this had happened.

When Carmilla’s interrogation starts she has a very defensive attitude. “Miss Karnstein where were you today?” Carmilla looks at the cop with so much hate “Well sir I was at classes first and after that I was defending my girlfriend and we went on a road trip together” “You went on a road trip? To where?” “That’s none of your business!” Carmilla wraps her arms around her body. “Oh but it is miss Karnstein especially now that you’re our prime suspect” and that’s when she starts shouting “YOUR PRIME SUSPECT? HOW? I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING” “Miss calm down. Isn’t it true that you’re always in that hut and that this –“ the cop hands her a picture of the dead headmaster with the front of her surfboard in his throat “is your surfboard” Carmilla looks shocked “Well yes it is! But I didn’t do that! Last time I used it was this morning with Laura!” “And that’s your girlfriend right? The one in the other hearing room?” “Well yes yes it is!” “Well then I think I need to talk to your girlfriend don’t I?” Carmilla gives him a little smirk “You go do that” and the cop walks away and leaves Carmilla alone in that cold room.

As the cop enters Laura’s hearing room she feels her throat tighten. How is she going to handle this? Just play it cool Hollis play it cool. “So miss Hollis, you’re Carmilla’s girlfriend right?” Laura doesn’t know what to answer and starts rubbing her hands together “Girlfriend? Who said anything about girlfriend?” the cop raises an eyebrow “So you’re saying you’re not? And that Carmilla lied to us?” Laura feels a smile creeping up on her face “She said that I was her girlfriend? Oh yes I am then” the cop raises his eyebrows another time “Okay that’s strange so are you her girlfriend or not?” Laura sits up straight “Yes sir I am” “Okay good now that we got that out of the way where were you today?” Laura intertwines her fingers and sits up as straight as possible “This morning I woke up on the beach went for a surf session with Carmilla and after that I had classes, had a fight during lunch and Carmilla defended me after which we went on a road trip towards a very peaceful mountain and then we got back and got arrested and now you know I’m sitting here.” “That was very detailed miss Hollis. But Carmilla never told me about the surf session you had. What did you do with the surfboards?” Laura gets overwhelmed by this “She didn’t? She must’ve forgotten to tell then! We brought the surfboards back to the hut.” The cop raises an eyebrow “And after that where did miss Karnstein go?” “We went back to school together and she escorted me towards my class and she went to hers” “How do you know that she did?” and that’s when Laura became defensive and started moving her arms “Because she told me sir and I saw her after my class with lunch!” “And you don’t know where she was during your class?” this shuts Laura up and makes her think “… no I don’t sir”. She couldn’t have done that right? No she couldn’t. “Then I know enough m’am you may leave now”. And that’s when Laura got guided out of the police station without Carmilla, her girlfriend apparently.


	11. Did she or didn't she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Carmilla muder someone? No she couldn't right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought lets give you another quick update! Because why not!  
> Hope you like it :)

The cop storms in to Carmilla’s hearing room. “You haven’t told me about the surf session miss Karnstein! Why haven’t you?” he looked pissed and this made Carmilla even more defensive “I forgot sir I’m sorry!” the cop raises his eyebrow “You don’t forget things in a federal investigation lady” “Don’t you call me lady, sir!” “Tell me about the surf session! Now!” Carmilla sits back “Fine! We woke up this morning on the beach and went for a surf session for like an hour or something and when we were done we dropped the surf boards off at the hut and we both went to classes.. well I didn’t I kind of bailed and went to my dorm room and read a book” “You didn’t go to class? Do you got someone to verify you were in your dorm room?” Carmilla starts to sit straight up because she knows this is bad “… no I don’t sir” “Well then I need to get you in custody and we have to wait for the autopsy record to find out at what time he died! And if he died around the time of that class you’re going to be in so much trouble.. lady” Carmilla feels her throat tighten “Can I call someone?” “You got one phonecall Karnstein.”

When Carmilla picks up the phone she starts dialing Laura’s number and as she hears her voice she cracks. “Hello?” She sighs “Cupcake!” “Carm? Are you alright what’s going on?” Carmilla starts sobbing silently “Don’t worry babe I’m just gonna be put into custody and we need to wait on the autopsy record and then I’ll be out of here in no time” “Carm that doesn’t sound good. But okay you’ll be alright I’ll wait here for you.”

And that’s when the waiting started. An hour. Two hours. God it smelled awful here Carmilla needed to pee the first moment she got in the cell but couldn’t convince herself to do it on such an awful toilet. So she held it up. As she almost fell asleep on the bench the celldoor got pulled open. “You’re free now lady. The autopsy showed that he was murdered while you were on the roadtrip. And there also was a faint finger print on his neck. You’re free” And just like that she could walk out. “See I told you it wasn’t me” “You did miss but everyone says that.”

As Carmilla walked out of the station she saw Laura running towards her and caught her when she jumped for a hug. Carmilla held on tight and started turning them around. As she let go Laura grabbed her face and violently pulled their lips together. This overwhelmed Carmilla but she answered greedily. “So cupcake that was fun” Laura gave her a punch in the shoulder “You know what the weirdest thing is? When we sat in the car you said ‘I might be a murderer’ how hilarious is that” Laura started laughing and Carmilla looked at her lovingly. Laura saw this and blushed and gave her a soft hug and buried her face in the croak of Carmilla’s neck. “Glad I wasn’t a murderer cupcake?” Laura laughs “Maybe a bit” Carmilla softly brushes her fingers against laura’s jaw and pushes her chin up a bit “Thanks by the way” Laura looks at her questionably “For what?” “Not asking me if I did it” “I knew you didn’t and couldn’t silly”. Carmilla locked their lips together and entered Laura’s mouth with her tongue which caused Laura to moan a bit. She grabbed Carmilla’s hair and started kissing her roughly. And then they both let go. “Shall we go home cupcake?” “Yeah lets do that”

As they walk away from the station hand in hand Laura looked at Carmilla and smiled. “What is it cupcake?” Laura bumps her shoulder into Carmilla’s shoulder “Oh you know you called me your girlfriend to the cops” Carmilla stops “Well I just said that i didn't you know… But do you want to be my girlfriend?” “I already said to the cops that I was." Laura winks "But there's nothing I would love more!” Carmilla grabs her by her waist and pulls her in for a kiss and Laura is the one who enters Carmilla’s mouth with her tongue and Carmilla moans and they stand there kissing for a good few minutes just enjoying each other.


End file.
